Choix & regrets
by Blackparadize
Summary: Parfois, pour s'éloigner des morts, il suffit de se rapprocher un peu des vivants. Spoil chapitre 32.


_**Coucou mes petits pandas.**_  
Alors ouiiiiii j'ai une histoire en cours. Et, heum, voilà. Certaines choses font que pour le moment, c'pas possible. Mais l'idée que j'avais ici me trottait trop en tête, ça m'empêchait carrément d'étudier. Il fallait que je l'écrive, j'étais réellement incapable d'étudier une phrase, et j'veux pas trop rater là xD

Alors euh, shonen-aï ou bromance, prenez-le comme vous le souhaitez. J'ai pas cherché à vraiment définir la relation entre ces deux là, j'voulais juste faire une petite scène entre eux. Ah oui, **GROS SPOIL du chapitre 32**, alors si vous suivez l'anime... J'vous conseille pas trop de lire ça maintenant. En fait, j'ai repris une partie du chapitre, je voulais juste mettre des sentiments derrière les paroles d'Eren et Rivaille, plus une petite scène de mon cru, bien sûr. Cherchez pas, je sais pas ce que j'ai écrit. J'l'ai écrit, c'tout. Ce chapitre m'a juste perturbé, voilà.

Alors euh, bonne lecture ?

* * *

« - Irvin et sa bande d'enfoirés sont carrément en retard… »

Le caporal Rivaille porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de thé. Ses yeux parcoururent les murs usés de la pièce dans laquelle lui et Eren se trouvaient assis. Le garçon ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et s'appliquait actuellement à fixer d'un œil morose le vide devant lui. Il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler au caporal, un poids trop lourd sur le cœur. Rivaille aurait pu sentir son malaise à des kilomètres.

« - Les salauds ! s'exclama-t-il. Me faire attendre… A ce train-là, la police militaire sera ici avant eux… »

Eren serra les lèvres. Lui et Irvin avaient été convoqués à la capitale royale, à cause de l'échec qu'avait été la mission. Mission dont il était un peu la cause. Cette pensée le pesait.

« - Peut-être qu'il est constipé et qu'il est en train d'agoniser quelque part, continua-t-il. Ou un truc du genre… »

Eren sentit le regard du caporal sur lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas du tout. Mais il le devait, ou Rivaille le penserait atteint cérébralement. La jeune recrue laissa échapper un petit rire où transpirait la nervosité. Il devait dire quelque chose, il devait parler.

« - Caporal, hésita Eren, vous… êtes plutôt bavard, aujourd'hui. »

Il s'était lancé, et pas vraiment de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité. _Crétin_. Rivaille tourna la tête, posant un regard limite condescendant sur son subordonné.

« - Ne dis pas de conneries. Quand j'ai un truc à dire, je le dis. »

Ça, Eren n'en doutait pas. Cette capacité à dire ce qu'il pensait ainsi que son attitude peu engageante étaient des facteurs qui l'avaient effrayé, au début. Ça et le fait qu'il l'ait durement battu sans sembler éprouver une once de remord. Au final, il s'y était fait, à ça, remarquant que le caporal n'agissait jamais à la légère. Mais c'était juste que… son chef disait ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'était pas trop du genre à faire la conversation tout seul. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude chez lui. La jeune recrue savait pertinemment quoi.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé, finit par avouer Eren. Si seulement… A ce moment-là… Je n'avais pas fait le mauvais choix… »

Il hésita un infime instant, les poings serrés en dessous de la table.

« - Les choses auraient été différentes, vous n'auriez pas été blessé… et… »

Il se tut, incapable de continuer. Lèvres serrées, ses yeux demeuraient tristement secs. Eren avait assez pleuré sur le chemin du retour, il n'avait plus rien à laisser couler. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à pleurer, parce que tout était de sa faute. Il avait mal jugé la situation, certain que la confiance qui brillait dans les yeux de son escouade mènerait celle-ci à la victoire contre le Titan femelle. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Il avait cru que c'était comme quelques minutes plus tôt, que les choses s'arrangeraient comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient capturée. A la place, il avait assisté au massacre de Petra, Ghunter, Erd et Oruo, sans n'avoir pu rien faire. C'était à cause de lui que Rivaille avait perdu toute son escouade, ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance, ceux qui avaient survécu avec lui.

Le caporal jeta un regard courroucé à Eren. Franchement, il lui aurait bien sorti une phrase de son cru, ponctuée d'un mignon « incompétant ». Mais voilà, Rivaille n'en fut pas capable. Etait-ce la perte de ses compagnons qui le perturbait plus qu'il ne le pensait ? Ou avait-il pris la jeune recrue en pitié ? Baissant les yeux, il soupira.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Personne ne connaît à l'avance les conséquences de ses choix. »

Un silence lourd pesa sur les deux hommes. Curieusement, Rivaille n'en voulait pas à Eren. _Pas trop_. Il savait que devoir battre en retraite avait été un choix difficile à faire, et que, quelque part, il avait bien fait. Après tout, la mission de l'escouade était de protéger la jeune recrue, pas de le laisser s'engager dans des combats dangereux contre d'autres titans dotés d'intelligence et sûrement plus expérimentés que lui. Lui-même avait fait le choix de provoquer la personne qui contrôlait le Titan femelle au lieu de l'extraire de suite du corps géant. Puis, il devait s'attendre à la mort à chaque instant. Tout le temps.

Eren était reconnaissant des paroles prononcées par son supérieur. Néanmoins, ce qui était arrivé était arrivé. On ne savait peut-être pas les conséquences de ses choix à l'avance, mais elles étaient ici trop dramatiques pour que même les paroles prononcées par Rivaille effacent ce souvenir douloureux. Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant une chaise racler sur le parquet. Il osa enfin un coup d'œil sur sa droite pour voir son chef debout. S'il souffrait de sa blessure, Eren n'en remarqua absolument rien. Le garçon vit avec étonnement l'autre se diriger vers lui. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

Sentant un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine, il se dépêcha de tourner la tête vers le vide qu'il regardait quelques minutes plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il savait Rivaille juste dans ses actions, mais la situation était différente. Il avait perdu toute son escouade. En fait, peut-être que la jeune recrue n'avait fait que l'énerver en cherchant des excuses qu'il ne méritait pas.

Alors, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit un poids tomber sur son crâne. Eren se figea. Ce n'était pas un coup. Ses épaules furent réchauffées par l'étreinte de deux mains. Serrant les lèvres, il sentit un souffle dans ses cheveux Rivaille avait posé son front sur sa tête. Poussant un petit soupir, la jeune recrue ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact et comprenant que le gradé en avait besoin. Il sentit d'ailleurs ses mains se crisper un instant sur ses épaules. Bien sûr que le caporal était plus perturbé que d'apparence. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de le montrer, après tout, il en voyait mourir tellement. Chaque vie humaine était précieuse, il n'avait pas à se montrer plus affecté par l'une ou l'autre.

Rivaille avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, et devina la main hésitante de son subordonné sur la sienne. Ce que c'était ? Il ne savait pas. L'envie, sur le coup. L'envie d'être loin des morts, juste un instant. Chercher la chaleur de quelqu'un lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution sur le coup. Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais ça faisait du bien, en fait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur cinq personnes. Misaka, accompagnée d'Armin, se tenait derrière Irvin. Son premier regard fut pour Eren, qui l'inquiétait plus que tout le reste. Etrangement, il lui parut détendu, le regard coupable qui était sien depuis son réveil envolé. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le caporal Rivaille, qui semblait pareil à lui-même, à moitié avachi sur sa chaise. L'atmosphère n'était pas aussi lourde que ce qu'elle appréhendait. Comme un air de… réconciliation ?

Irvin s'avança.

« - Navré pour l'attente. »

* * *

Hm. Voilà. Vous pouvez écrire dans le petit cadre en bas, si le coeur vous en dit. J'accepte aussi les tomates.

Bisous bisous.


End file.
